Oneshot - Cookies
by FernoRaven
Summary: Shu has the hunger for some of Sahlia's cookies, but Zola and the others have different ideas. (Silly oneshot filler while I continue Rising Shadow)


**This is just a silly oneshot I wrote in bed, based off of a comic sketch me and Wolf came up with about annoying Shu. It isn't meant to be long, or amazing, just a filler while I get through my winter exams. Sorry I haven't updated, MM &I, homework is just being piled onto me.**

 **Blue Dragon Oneshot - Cookies**

Shu began walking through Talta village, his thoughts wandering as he stared upwards into the dazzling blue skies. The windmill was rotating in a remote corner, a place where he often lay, thinking about his adventure. He met many new friends, saved a tribe of bats- Well, Kluke did that, but because he was the self-proclaimed 'leader of his merry band, he hypothetically saved them. One of the main people he had met was an orphan named Sahlia.

Her village had a problem very similar to Talta's, a giant monster tree awoke a few times a year and ate one of Devour Village's residents. Her parents died at one point trying to save her, and if it weren't for Shu's intervention, she would have committed suicide. Since she had nothing left in her hometown, she came to live with him, Jiro and Kluke. On occasion, Zola, a blademaster who also controlled a shadow like him, Kluke, Jiro and Marumaro, stopped by in a mechat, a small flying vehicle, one of the last of its kind. Marumaro came with her rarely just to see them.

Sahlia was a brilliant cook, the 16 year old had found, and she made fantastic cookies. She gave them to him and the village as thanks for letting her stay, no matter how much they said it was fine. Shu had heard she made a good batch recently, and decided to go grab one before they were taken by his friends and grandfather. As he was walking towards his house, he saw the familiar blue and yellow aircraft landed near Jiro's home. Zola had came, apparently.

He opened the door into his two-storey house, the smell of the cookies immediately hitting him. Fushira let Sahlia stay in their house, much to Shu and her's embarrassment. He sauntered into the kitchen, expecting to see the golden pastries sitting before him on a tray, all he saw was an empty plate and crumbs. "SAHLIA!"

She walked in, looking slightly amused at his disappointed expression, "You are going to ask why there are no cookies? I didn't have enough flour for as big a batch as normal, so I cut down, there were only half as many as normal, and you know they're on demand."

"Yeah, but..."

"The others took the last one." She cut him off, "First come, first serve."

"How did all three take one cookie?" he sighed, deciding to sate his new curiosity at how his friends took one cookie between themselves. He thought of it akin to the strange disk Zola had brought them one day that told the love story of a rich dog and a poor dog, like moving pictures, then the thought of Zola, Jiro and Kluke kissing passed his mind and he cringed. How would _that_ work?

"Four, and go look for yourself, they're in the next room." she picked up the tray and threw it into the washing basin, it would be dealt with later.

"Friggin' lovestruck Devee, gonna get my cookies, just you watch." he pushed the door open and entered, seeing his friends each holding a quarter of a cookie, 'Of course'.

"Hello, don't be sour because of this, I can have Marumaro bake you a cake." Zola glanced at him.

"You want Maro to bake a cake!? OKAY!" the youngest of the five shot out from behind her, ramming over Shu into the wall. "Ow."

"No thanks, ask Shu." She shook her head, Shu grimaced.

"No. I don't." Last time the Devee had tried to cook he ended up blowing the kitchen of Jibral castle into orbit, his food tasted from another world, and not in a good way.

"Harsh." Jiro tried to pull Marumaro off the wall, before he fell on him.

"In all honesty, Shu, you shouldn't be too mad about this." Kluke commented.

"And why is that?"

Zola put up a hand, "Because... It's just... How the cookie crumbles." she smirked.

"...I hate you."

 **My first oneshot, not much to marvel at, but you can see I wrote it at 12am on a tablet. Good shit right there. Rising Shadow will be updated when I have time. Have a good day everyone! :)**

 **InfernoRaven out!**


End file.
